24 Hours 'till Doomsday
by KeepWriting
Summary: The following is CLASSIFIED to anyone outside the organization known as the T.N.D. full summary inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own KND or anything related to it. I also do not own the "24" ideas.

Summary:

The following is dramatization of the events that occurred between 07:00 A.M. on July 16, 2008 and 07:00 A.M. on July 17, 2008. The following events are CLASSIFIED to everyone outside the organization known as: TND. The following is hereby known as: Recorded Mission: TND-SV1

_**The following takes place between 7:00 A.M. and 8:00 A.M.**_

**07:00:14 a.m.**

**TND Mars Base**

Bahir Faheed's hand trembled as he clutched the handle of his black suitcase. He carefully avoided other TND agents as he sped down the long hallways of the Mars base. His superior's orders went through his mind continuously, "keep the contents of the suitcase safe at ALL COSTS".

Bahir knew exactly why the contents were so important: the contents of the suitcase held evidence implicating a high ranking officer of the TND of treason. Selling important information to the highest bidder, ordering the assassination of former TND members: Chad Dickson and Alex Ford, and purposely destroying indispensable info on powerful enemies of the TND. HE was guilty of all of that. All Bahir needed to do was get this evidence to Supreme Leader 362, otherwise known as Rachel Mackenzie, who was at TND DC, the TND base in Washington DC.

Bahir Faheed, AKA Agent 37, was honored to be given such a task but was also scared due to the fact that there will be people who will try to stop him at all costs and that includes killing him.

Bahir, not wanting to die at age 16, made sure to get back to  
Earth fast. Bahir finally reached his destination: the ship hanger. The TND ships towered over him as he walked down the rows and rows of spaceships until he reached his. TND ships now did not come with acronyms due to them being unnecessary. He got into his FlyPod (which ironically looked like an iPod), strapped himself in and headed for Earth.

Unfortunately he did not notice the dark figure watching him from the inside of a nearby FlyPod. The figure waited a few more seconds before taking off after Bahir, wanting to be too far behind him to be on his radar screen.

**07:08:38 a.m.**

**TND Sector V underground base, Cleveland**

Nigel Uno, leader of TND Sector V, was woken up by the screams of his friend Abigail Lincoln. He jolted up in his bed, now completely awake. He got dressed, grabbed a weapon, and ran to her room, all in 30 seconds flat.

"Abby, are you okay!", roared Nigel as he burst through her door at 30 mph. He was relieved to see that she was okay, but also worried for Wally as Abby had both of her hands around his skinny throat.

"What in God's name gives you the right to come into Agent 5's room, go through her CD collection, and break her all time favorite, limited edition, gold disc of Puff Mama's first live performance at the Hip Hop tournament in '78?", Abby screamed as Wally gagged. Wally managed to get out the words, "I'm sorry" but unfortunately it sounded more like, "Ahg Zargghy!"

Nigel sighed and started back to his room when the alarm went off in their new underground base in Cleveland, Ohio.

**07:10:54 a.m.**

**TND Sector V underground base, Cleveland**

The team scrambled into the briefing room, all half naked, except for Nigel. Nigel scanned his team who were seated before him. Wally's bowl-cut was gone, replaced with a short spiky hair-do. He was also the second tallest with Abby beating him by at least an inch. Abby was the same only she lost the pony tail. Hoagie was now skinny, having gone on a diet in middle school. Kuki was still the oblivious girl we all love, only "hotter" as most guys would say. And Nigel, well….Nigel was still bald.

Nigel cleared his throat. All eyes were on him now. He pressed a button on the podium in front of him and a cylinder of light erupted from the floor. A hologram of the Earth appeared in the cylinder. A red dot appeared above where Cleveland should be. "A few minutes ago, a FlyPod was shot down over Cleveland. It landed in the cornfields north of the city. I originally suspected this to be the work of Father, but pictures taken from KND moon base prove otherwise.", said Nigel.

The hologram of the Earth dissipated in the cylinder and was replaced by screenshots of the incident. "These pictures show that the FlyPod was shot down by another FlyPod. The pilot of the Pod that was shot down is known as Agent 37, a member of the Arabian TND. We have been given orders to locate Agent 37 and bring him back here for questioning. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes, sir!", replied his team. Nigel smirked and turned towards the door to the flight hanger.

**07:17:57 a.m.**

**Corn Fields outside Cleveland**

Bahir awoke in the middle of a corn field, chunks of flaming metal surrounding him. He suddenly remembered what had happened. He was flying to Earth when this other FlyPod began to fire at him. Bahir tried to escape but was shot in the left engine before doing so. Bahir looked around before getting up. His clothes were in rags. He staggered away from the crash site, shocked that he had almost died. His foot then bumped into something. He looked down and saw a black square. He stared at it for a while until he instantly remembered the suitcase he had. He quickly snatched up the suitcase and began walking again.

Bahir wheezed heavily. He had inhaled plenty of smoke at the crash site and now it was taking effect. He looked up in the sky and, in the distance, saw a TND S.C.A.M.P.E.R. approaching. He gasped and ducked into the tall corn stalks. Within a few minutes, the SCAMPER was at the cornfield. The SCAMPER flew over Bahir and landed at the crash site a couple hundred meters behind him.

The doors opened and five teens came running out. The bald one, which seemed to be the leader, ordered them to spread out. They then began to call out his name. The teens were too busy looking for Bahir that they didn't notice another ship land next to theirs. Bahir saw ten or so figures, dressed in camouflage, scramble out of the other ship. The other ship then took off. "Oh, shit.", whispered Bahir.

**07:32:31 a.m.**

**Crash Site, Cleveland**

"Bahir Faheed! Are you there Bahir?", yelled Wally as he and Hoagie walked through the corn, weapons clutched in their hands. Wally then collapsed into a heap on the ground. He looked back to see he had tripped over a flare-gun from the crashed FlyPod. Hoagie stared down at Wally.

"Have a nice _trip_, see you next _fall_!", exclaimed Hoagie before bursting into laughter. Wally sneered at him before getting up and pocketing the flare-gun.

"How you find those shitty jokes funny, I'll never know.", said Wally as he walked back towards the crash site with Hoagie following. When they got there Abby, Kuki, and Nigel were waiting. They all looked at each other and each of their expressions told everything.

"So, nobody found Bahir", questioned Nigel. Everyone nodded. Nigel sighed, "Well, if we don't find him within 30 minutes, we're gonna have to assume the worst. Alright team let's move-!", Nigel didn't get to finish his sentence as the team came under fire from unknown enemies. The team spread out in different directions as the unknown enemy continued to fire bullets at them. The sound of machine guns discharging filled the air as Sector V scrambled for cover.

Wally laid down flat on his stomach, a few yards away from the crash site. Next to him lay Abby. They both laid in silence as they watched the team of unknown attackers search the crash site. They seemed to be looking for someone. Or some _thing_. Suddenly, one attacker appeared behind them aiming his gun at them. Wally took action fast, and quickly took out the flare-gun from before and fired into the attacker's chest. The fire from the flare combined with the gunpowder in the magazines on his chest caused the attacker's torso to ignite in flames (AN: a magazine is the case you slide into a gun that hold the bullets). The attacker fell backward screaming.

Unfortunately, the screaming drew the attention of the others who came running. Abby grabbed the machine gun he dropped and Wally grabbed an M9 handgun of the attacker's belt. Both of them aimed and fired taking out 3 or 4 attackers.

Nigel and the others took this chance and grabbed the attackers' dropped weapons and also began firing. Soon enough all attackers were dead, except for one, who began to flee.

Nigel let him run a few feet before raising his M9 and shooting him behind the knee. The attacker screamed in agony before collapsing to the ground. Sector V slowly walked towards him. Wally grabbed him by the collar and violently raised him up off the ground.

"**Why did you just try to kill us?!**", roared Wally as he gritted his teeth. Kuki softly grabbed his arm to calm him down. Wally looked at her and dropped the attacker. He screamed in pain.

"Wally, let us handle this.", Kuki said to him softly. Wally stared at her and grunted as he walked a few feet away, pacing back and forth. Nigel stepped forward this time, and knelt down beside the attacker. The attacker looked up at him, wincing.

"Why did you try to kill us?", Nigel said calmly. The attacker panted heavily. He wasn't going to talk. Nigel sighed. "All right, then.", said Nigel as he grabbed a sharp piece of burnt metal. He slowly brought it to the attacker's wound. The attacker's eyes widened.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you!", yelped the attacker. Nigel brought the blade back and set it down. "We were sent to locate and kill a teenager named Bahir Faheed". Sector looked at him, shocked. "Him and anyone who got in our way."

"Who sent you?", Abby calmly asked. The attacker didn't answer. Not until Nigel picked up the piece of metal again.

"PATTON DRILOVSKY!", screamed the attacker. Nigel was the only one who looked shocked this time. "Nigel, are you okay?", asked Abby.

Nigel stared into space, not paying attention to anyone or anything. Abby then slapped him. "Nigel, are you okay?!", Abby asked again. Nigel looked at her.

"I knew him. We all did." said Nigel, "We once knew him as Drill Sergeant Number 60.

**07:59:57 a.m.**

**07:59:58 a.m.**

**07:59:59 a.m.**

**08:00:00 a.m.**


End file.
